reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angeddy68
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Unicorn page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew How we don't use camera to film something in Red Dead Redemption or Undead Nightmare? Why they did'nt put the camera tape to caught the mexican rebel cowboy,mythical creature,or cryptids.it will give you more money cash to caught thing that is very important.Caught a mythical creature on tape,you may have more money.Well while the cowboy,using camera to film it,they saw a creature near the sepulcro cementary, '' Famine'', and send it to the Mythical creature center to see how they got a creature on tape.In the wood,the cowboy using their camera tape to film a creature,but they saw two mythical creature'' Bigfoot and Pestilence '' and the creature ran away from them.and anything to caught those thing on tape Categories, blogs, and talk pages Angeddy68, As an admin, I've had to undo a couple of things you've done recently, so I wanted to make sure you know about a couple of rules on the wiki so that you can avoid problems (the full rules are linked in the initial talk page post, above). First, categories are an organizational tool for wiki articles only - they can't be applied to blog posts. I removed the categories on your blog posts so that they just have the original, proper "Blog post" category. Second, posts to a user's talk page must be maintained as a record. This includes the original welcome message. I've restored that message to this page. You're new here, so it's not a big deal, but I'd encourage you to take a look at the wiki policies linked in the welcome message. 2ks4 20:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) But,sir,why they didn't put camera in the game,to film the cryptids,rebel cowboy attack or mythical creature in tape,that will give them a lot of money.Angeddy68 Articles Hello Angeddy. Recently I saw you have been creating a lot of new pages on this wiki, which is great! However, I have also noticed that you recently removed the Article Stub tab from the Unicorn Heart article. Allow me to explain why this must remain on that page. An article stub is an article which, for various reasons, does not meet the criteria for being a fully "completed" article. This means that, in general, it has very little information, few links, and little or no pictures. Until this page becomes big enough to be considered "un-stubby" (please excuse my turn of phrase) we have to keep the tab there in order to help other users see pages that need a lot of information. I hope this clears things up :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay... I Guess,Dude,You have a photo of a Unicorn horn,You looted one,I could show you,how to looted the Unicorn. : Are you saying that you have a photo of the horn? If so, go ahead and put in on the page. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 15:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Dude.... I saying In the game..you ever looted a Unicorn in the game.For me I had looted the unicorn so many time,I have 70 Unicorn's Magical Horns and 30 Unicorn's Heart . : Oh, well no, I haven't looted a Unicorn because 1. I haven't killed the Chupacabra and 2. I don't really play Undead Nightmare a lot. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Blog Comments Angeddy68, You must watch your language in your comments. I know the comments towards you weren't exactly positive, but you cannot go around insulting people and cursing like you have. If you continue, I will be forced to temporarily block you for Intimidating behaviour/harrasment. Please read the rules before you continue editing here. Thank you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hobbes :My story is not coherent, it not bad, it a fictioal story i made,and joe just came with that attitude at me,say before you smoke these post, to me, i not smoking these post at all. :User:Angeddy68 18:25, july 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, I know. I'm not saying you're in the wrong. I'm just asking you not to say "fuck you" to other users. If they cause any more problems, they'll be banned. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : :I' m sorry about that. User:Angeddy68 5:09, july 14,2011 (UTC) RE: Hobbes, I want to edit my story Angeddy68, I did not remove your ability to edit your blog. The problem is that you're not signed in. Once you log on as Angeddy, you will be able to edit your blog. I hope this helps. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, hey hobbes, buffalojoe just call me dumbass ::Angeddy, BuffaloJoe was defending you. He was explaining to other users that they shouldn't insult you. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC)